


Our Names Etched in Sand

by Rabu_han



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Sunsets, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabu_han/pseuds/Rabu_han
Summary: "No, no. It's not that" Tsukasa said with a little nervousness in his voice, "It's just you never asked me out to the beach before. It was always restaurants, at our houses, or at karaoke"
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 23





	Our Names Etched in Sand

_"The beach?" Tsukasa asked, while blinking his eyes in disbelief of what Leo just proposed to him. "Of course Suo! A date on the beach. Doesn't it sound romantic?" Leo said with a big stupid smile across his face. "Yes, it does sound very romantic. But I'm just baffled at the fact you suggested it"_

_"What?! C'mon Suo. I've asked you on dates before and now you're just turning down my genius way of asking you out?" Leo pouted._

_"No, no. It's not that" Tsukasa said with a little nervousness in his voice, "It's just you never asked me out to the beach before. It was always restaurants, at our houses, or at karaoke"_

"Suo! Earth to Suo! Are you dead inside again?" A fainted voice clouded Tsukasa's head and he was startled out of his thoughts. "Hm?" Tsukasa looked at who shattered his thoughts. It was only Leo, whom he called his boyfriend.

"What were you thinking about? Hm?" Leo asked. "Wait! Don't tell me! You were thinking about how we made love a couple dates ago!"

"What?! No! I'm not a pervert like you!" Tsukasa turned a little red from the accusation. "I was thinking about the conversation we had earlier about a date on the beach. Probably because we are on the beach now. I can feel the sand in my flip flops as we speak"

"Oh! Well, that makes sense" Leo said as they walked down the beach. The weather was beautiful out and the sun was close to setting which set the mood for the couple.

Tsukasa had been to a beach before but never a public one. It was either a private beach for the rich or a private beach for Knight's photoshoot.

Tsukasa wasn't watching where he was going since he was too entranced by the sounds of the waves hitting the shore or by the sun inching closer to the horizon line. A crab darted away from Tsukasa's foot and Tsukasa let out a scream when the sudden movement happened. He hugged onto Leo, shaking.

"What? What happened?" Leo asked with concern. He wasn't sure what happened to Tsukasa but he knew Tsukasa was startled. "A-a-a b-b-bug!" Tsukasa whimpered out, hugging tighter onto Leo's body. "Hm? Bug? But bugs aren't-" Leo trailed his words when he noticed the crab next to a hole in the sand. "Ohh, you mean a crab. They aren't a bug so you don't have to worry" Leo chuckled from Tsukasa's reaction. "Crabs aren't scary. They're weird looking and walk funny but they aren't scary"

Tsukasa loosened his grip but then hugged tighter onto Leo. "It's looking at me!" Tsukasa whined into Leo's chest. Leo looked over and the crab was gone. Leo hugged Tsukasa back, "It's okay. The scary crab is gone" Leo couldn't help but to add a chuckle within his words. He had no idea Tsukasa was scared of crabs. It did make sense because Tsukasa wasn't outside a lot as a child.

Tsukasa glanced over at where the crab was but it was gone. Thank goodness. "Geez, Suo, I didn't know you were scared of crabs" Leo ran his hands through Tsukasa's hair.

"They are scary looking things. I never saw one before so of course the first crab I see I'll be spooked from" Tsukasa sighed. He knew Leo was laughing softly because he could hear it.

"I'm sorry Suo. But your reaction was priceless" Leo started to laugh more audibly. Tsukasa unhugged Leo and gave a pout. "It's not that funny" Tsukasa scoffed.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Leo apologized and took Tsukasa's hand once more, "I'll forget it for now.." Leo said. Both of them walked side by side, down the beach.

The sun was kissing the horizon by the time Leo found something. "Ohh! Suo! A seashell" Leo exclaimed. He bent down and grabbed the shell. "Isn't it beautiful?" Leo asked Tsukasa. "Yes, it is very beautiful," Tsukasa smiled. Leo really was a child, he was always fascinated by little things in life. But that's why Tsukasa loved him.

A lightbulb went off in Leo's head, "Suo, pick up any other seashell that you can find!" Leo let go of Tsukasa's hand when he said that. There were a lot of seashells on the beach luckily for Leo. Tsukasa sighed and collected seashells for Leo.

Leo found a perfect spot where he had his idea planned. Tsukasa placed the seashells that he found into Leo's pile. "What are you planning now?" Tsukasa asked with kinda an annoyed expression.

"You'll see~" Leo hummed out. He started to him as he picked from the pile one by one. The seashells he chose were the prettier looking ones and he placed them in a strategic order to form a shape of a heart.

Leo finished the heart and then stepped away from the masterpiece. "Ta da!~ It's my masterpiece!" Leo cheered in triumph. "It's beautiful Leo," Tsukasa said with sparkles in his eyes. "But it's not done yet!" Leo said. Tsukasa frowned when Leo said that, "But it's beautiful. How isn't it not done?"

Leo didn't respond to the question, instead he showed Tsukasa what he meant. He used his finger to carve in the sand his initials, LT, inside the heart made of seashells. Leo then looked back at Tsukasa, giving him a smile. Tsukasa quickly followed and carved a plus sign next to Leo's initials. He added his initials, TS, next to the plus sign. Leo and Tsukasa both stepped back to view what they had made. "Surprise Suo! It's for you" Leo said while doing his signature uchuu pose.

"I'm speechless, Leo. This gift was beautiful" Tsukasa was breathless by Leo's creativity. He wouldn't have guessed or thought of something like this if it was up to his lack of creativity.

"Well, I am a genius. A genius at romance and a genius composer! Hahaha!" Leo laughed. "Yeah yeah...a genius" Tsukasa rolled his eyes with a sigh. The sun was halfway down into the horizon line when they decided to sit above their seashell heart.

Tsukasa was leaning against Leo, very content with the time spent with his boyfriend. Leo had his arm around Tsukasa, keeping him close. “The sunset here on the beach is much more appealing than the sunset back at the mansion” Tsukasa commented. “It really is,” Leo agreed softly. He let the soft breeze flow through his hair. “You can see all the pretty colors like the blues, yellows, purples, pinks and oranges” Leo pointed out the colors in the sky.

Tsukasa did like the colors of the sky since they were nothing he'd ever seen before. "They are pretty but.." Tsukasa leaned over and placed his hand on Leo's cheek. "Not as beautiful as you"

Leo's cheeks turned a little red from the compliment. Even though they have been dating a couple months, he still would get flustered. "Aww Suo~…" Leo leaned in to bring their lips into a sweet kiss. "Mwah~ You're so cute Suo. I love you"

"I love you too Leo" Tsukasa smiled from that kiss. Tsukasa then leaned back against Leo to watch the sunset with the person he wanted to live with for the rest of his life.


End file.
